littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tenka Shinken ~ Ikemen Senki
is a free-to-play weapon-based 2D fighting game developed in Japan by Team Mugen and Capcom. It was developed for the Microsoft Windows, PlayStation Vita, iOS and Android, and released in May 2018. Aksys Games and Rising Star Games published the game in North America and Europe, respectively. This game feature an all-male cast, after choosing the character, the player chooses three element alignment; Tenka (Heaven Flower), Maka (Hell Flower), or Kinka (Balance Flower), which determines the character's special moves. Gameplay Each male character has his own unique set of basic moves, special attacks, and a desperation attack that can only be used when the character has low energy (around 10% or less). The player can develop a romantic feeling with any male character to receive the card. Each card has an unique power in which he fight in alignment side. After choosing the character, the player chooses three element alignment; , , or , which determines the character's special moves. The player can build her relationship with one of any male character she chosen, then going to any private place for dating. Buying some gifts or playing mini-games is a perfect choice to fill your boyfriend's love meters. When the love meter is full, your boyfriend will confesses his feeling for you, leading you to fall in love at last. With currency called (Zenny), the player can buy some supporting/passive abilities or rare cards to gives him a new power to help him fight in the next battle. Story The year is 2200, the ruthless drug dealer and skilled-professional fighter, Feardorcha Gormley was about to go bankrupt because of purchase the land for martial arts matches. So he decided to create the strongest combat championship to force the fighters to fight between them. Meanwhile, the high-school student named Risa Tatsumi travels around the world to get the roster of selected fighters from all the world. Those fighters are nominees to choose the title "Tenka Prince" in case of winning. Those are very handsome men who are originally comes with unique style and skilled fighters, and she must trained them all in order to defeat the greedy Feardorcha. Characters Main Protagonist *Risa Tatsumi - The main protagonist. A 17-year-old high school student who seek to travel around the world to listing the fighters from all the world. She seems to not showing her face due to her eyes covered with her hair bangs, making an only female heroine to not showing her face for a whole time. Original Fighters #Kodai Shimotsuki (Japan) #Rupert Cartridge (England) #Leonardo Mendes (Brazil) #Archie Eisenhower (USA) #Tato de Vargas (Philippines) #Ching Enyu (China) #Jean-Pascal Dupont (France) #Adewale Otedola (Nigeria) #Loukas Nikoloudis (Greece) #Nevzat Murat (Turkey) #Duncan Quintrell (Canada) #Hideyu Hachimura (Japan) #Gilberto Stellato (Italy) #Hayden O'Malley (Ireland) #Simeon Kamensky (Russia) #Yasin Banoori (Pakistan) #Tobias Hannibalsson (Iceland) #Won Jae-Hyun (South Korea) #Esteban Ortega (Bolivia) #Sebastian Panait (Romania) #Wesley Blackeagle (USA) #Marick Van Ryneveld (South Africa) #Thaddeus Teodorowicz (Poland) #Jasper Tsang (Hong Kong) #Andris Mucenieks (Latvia) #Greig Blackett (Jamaica) #Somchai Ratanapol (Thailand) #Karlheinz Zellweger (Germany) #Sanjay Narahari (India) #Eduardo Rovira (Spain) DLC Characters First Package #Dahlman Magnus (Sweden) #Kyo Kusanagi (Japan, KOF) #Ramesh Chudasama (India) #Iori Yagami (Japan, KOF) #Fahd Al-Harthi (Saudi Arabia) #Ryu (Japan, Street Fighter) #Caleb Porter (Australia) #Ken Masters (USA, Street Fighter) Second Package #Shunkichi Tsuchihashi (Japan) #Terry Bogard (USA, Fatal Fury) #Gligorije Dragovic (Serbia) #Ryo Sakazaki (Japan, Art of Fighting) #Altan Tarkhut (Mongolia) #Batsu Ichimonji (Japan, Rival School) #Larson Turner (England) #Guy (USA, Final Fight) Third Package #Khepresh (Egypt) #Eiji Shinjo (Japan, Battle Arena Toushinden) #Thorvald Skoglund (Norway) #K' (Unknown, KOF 99) #Leng Xiaoliang (China) #Squall Leonhart (Balamb Garden, Final Fantasy VIII) #Jose Maria Xavier (Portugal) #Strider Hiryu (Japan, Strider) Fourth Package #Bang Tae-Woo (South Korea) #Rock Howard (USA, Garou: Mark of the Wolves) #Christian Fehlbaum (Switzerland) #Jin Kazama (Japan, Tekken 3) #Idrissa Joof (Senegal) #Giorno Giovanna (Italy, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Vento Aureo) #Mitsugahama Katsuya (Japan) #Chipp Zanuff (USA, Guilty Gear) Fifth Package #Maurice Ravenscroft (USA) #Ash Crimson (Unknown "raised in France", KOF 2003) #Armando Del Rosario (Uruguay) #Vega (Balrog in Japan) (Spain, Street Fighter) #Louis Caligiuri (Germany) #Galford (USA, Samurai Shodown) #Richard McBride (England) #Donovan Baine (Unknown, Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge) Sixth Package #Tao Guo-Qiang (Taiwan) #Cloud Strife (Nibelheim, Final Fantasy VII) #Suleiman Sayf al-Din (Syria) #Hyde (Under Night In-Birth) #Nikola Lazarevski (Macedonia) #Lars Alexandersson (Sweden, Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion) #Olaf Westergaard (Denmark) #Ragna the Bloodedge (Unknown, BlazBlue) Seventh Package #Sancho Salazar (Spain) #Ryuji Sakamoto (Japan, Persona 5) #Yakov Tchaikovsky (Russia) #Shun'ei (China, KOF IX) #Tevita Tuidraki (Fiji) #Link (Hyrule, Legend of Zelda) #Luca Gelovani (Georgia) #Yuri Lowell (Zaphias, Tales of Vesperia) Guest Characters #Benimaru Nikaidou (KOF 1994) #Ky Kiske (Guilty Gear) #Andy Bogard (Fatal Fury) #Kayin Amoh (Battle Arena Toushinden) #Kaede (The Last Blade) #Howarang (Tekken 3) #Sho Hayate (Savage Reign) #Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden) #Mitsurugi (Soul Calibur) #Noctis Lucis Caelum (Final Fantasy XV) #Zero (Mega Man X) #Haohmaru (Samurai Shodown) Non-Playable Villains #Feardorcha Gormley (Ireland) - Final Boss #Tsuneyoshi Watanabe (Japan) - Sub-Boss #William Armistead / General of the Moon Soul (Britain) Battle Stages Lists *''Main Article: List of Tenka Shinken ~ Ikemen Senki cards'' *''Main Article: List of Tenka Shinken ~ Ikemen Senki items'' *''Main Article: List of Tenka Shinken ~ Ikemen Senki dream voices'' Trivia Category:2D fighting games Category:Browser games Category:Massively multiplayer online games Category:PC games Category:Android games Category:IOS games Category:Playstation Vita games Category:Video game franchises Category:Video games featuring female protagonist Category:Video games with AI versus AI mode